our_flat_plotagonfandomcom-20200214-history
Plotagonia
The Sharrock Isle Cremaveir - Capital: Esterfell, Notable Cities: Stanvester, Tippett, Abarim, Greenbarrow Cremaveir has the highest crime rate in the continent by some margin. It's dark and dreary. Sometimes it gets so bad that the authorities call in Powerman. Stanvester is the setting for Murder Most Pleasant with some ties to Tippett. Tippett is the setting for For the Love of Lola. And Greenbarrow is the setting of The Innes Effect. The largest and least corrupt police department is based in Greenbarrow, where the crime is light compared to the other towns. Dramada - Capital: Sofia, Notable Cities: The scenic Dramada is the home of Googlebox's Bertie and George, and Emelda from the Emelda plots. Dramada is mountainous and ideal for hikers and outdoor adventurers. Lagh - Capital: Hysteir, Notable Cities: Jitalo, Tetesenny Lagh has a vast countryside and a thriving multicultural market, specialising in fish. Elton's aunt lives in Hysteir, he and Harry often go and visit. Hysteir is a luxury holiday destination due to it's lush beaches in the heart of a rustic/rural area. Fenaway - Capital: Stock, Notable Cities: Beresk Hanagh - Capital: St Peter's, Notable Cities: Feighton, Walkston Hanagh is a City country known for it's lawyers and banks etc. Powerman was born in Feighton but moved to St Peter's after high demand for his assistance. He is the only superhero the world knows of. Evermoor have attempted and failed to detain him under their Mythical Containment Laws. Hanagh is the Country with the most power in the Sharrock Isle. Teq - Capital: Veleria, Notable Cities: Side-Girl was born in Veleria but moved to Feighton at a young age. She then moved with Powerman. Lu-Li - Capital: Lu-Li, Notable Cities: Efferek, Tattanui Lu-Li is predominantly a tourist attraction, filled with holiday goers either museums or parks or landmarks etc. or to Tattanui's cheap beaches (and other towns/cities) Maylath Taq - Capital: Vis, Notable Cities: Taq is a mining town, known for oil, coal, and metal. Taq is the setting of Legendary Apples. Wretikanta (between Taq and Aberontaire) - Capital: Gammon, Notable Cities: Aberontaire - Capital: Polin, Notable Cities: This is the major fashion district. Fashion is almost engraved into culture here. They also have the most beautiful citizens in the region. Ervanyon - Capital: Caermaeranschy Notable Cities: This is an artistic and creative haven. All the most important musicians, actors, artists, creators, in the media live and work here. The Plotagonia news is based in Caermaeranschy. Lutsch - Capital: Hansel, Notable Cities: Pryfryth - Capital: Illiette, Notable Cities: The Europa Isle New Leicester - Capital: London, Notable Cities: Wigston, Scarborough This is the setting of Our Flat, and home of Helen, Molly, Harry, Elton, and Polak. The Queen lives in London and rules Europa. New Ireland - Capital: Belfast, Notable Cities: New Wyeland - Capital: Doveton, Notable Cities: Ryclaeth - Capital: Dave-Ville, Notable Cities: This is the setting of Spoofs Alighting Saluth - Capital: Saluth, Notable Cities: Ype - Capital: Ype, Notable Cities: Freir - Capital: Pontigell, Notable Cities: New Rutland - Capital: Oakham, Notable Cities: The Tonic Isles - Whiteford, Manford and Skyeford The Ballaclathy Isles South Newby - North Newby - Skellop - Mense - Iveun - Reis - Bewavry - Jux - Caban - Seilagonia Querry- Capital: Storwich, Notable Cities: Querry is a technological wonder, it's devices and equipment far exceeds the rest of the world's. It is the birthplace of the Intergalactic Royal Mail and also the world leader in space travel and advanced machinery. When the galaxy collapsed, Querry managed to assimilate into a large and important Space Station and escape the disaster. Not long after they invented a time travel machine to link their station and the IRM Ships to the original Querry where they would send eligible crew members through time to pilot ships and work in the stations etc. Evermoor - Capital: Excalibett, Notable Cities: Dromaugen, Saulesburg Seir-Plain - Capital: Mattagon, Notable Cities: Gendtry - Capital: Gieglet, Notable Cities: Esso - Capital: Xanchester, Notable Cities: Tuq - Capital: Vire, Notable Cities: North Myrland - Capital: Lisitan, Notable Cities: South Myrland - Capital: Wynter, Notable Cities: Alq - Capital: Fredraegen, Notable Cities: Meroagha - Capital: June-Merry, Notable Cities: Meroagha is a business empire. This is the setting of SERIES:TITLE Barathratein - Capital: Sans, Notable Cities: Russia, Ukraine Avi - Capital: Umber Notable Cities: Benois - Capital: Yen's Town, Notable Cities: Crywth - Capital: Pwyll Pennen, Notable Cities: Denbaernen - Capital: Charcester, Notable Cities: Callo - Capital: Roaga, Notable Cities: Knealeui - Capital: Fell, Notable Cities: Category:Settings